Road Rovers: Star Spangled Heart with British Love
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: Hunter realizes that he has fallen in love with his RR team member Colleen and asks her out for a date. Rated M for HunterxColleen stuff and a future lemon. Chapter 3 up!
1. I Love Her

**A/N: I don't own Road Rovers.**

Hunter successfully jumped across the 20 ft. cassim in the middle of the stone bridge like it was nothing and continued to the other side to the castle.

Colleen then jumped but landed on a fragile block which crumbled and broke of the bridge.

"Agh," Colleen shrieked and grabbed on the ledge with her right hand, but felt that she was beginning to slip and unable to grab hold with her left one.

Hunter's ears perked up and sprinted toward teammate in need of a hand.

"Hang on Colleen, don't let go!"

Colleen then lost her grip.

As she shrieked in surprise and closed her eyes as she started falling, two familiar hands took hold of her right arm.

Colleen opened her eyes and looked up to see her savior Hunter.

"I've got ya Colleen," Hunter spoke in relief and pulled her back up and brought her to her feet.

"Thank you Huntie, I thought for sure I was done for," Colleen said as she panted in response of the adrenaline rush from having a near death experience.

Hunter then got the biggest revelation since he became the leader of the Road Rovers.

"Don't say that, I would never let anything happen to you Colleen. You mean more to me than anything," Hunter said with a friendly smile.

"Really?" the Collie asked with a stunned face.

"Really."

Colleen could see in his eyes that he truly meant it and immediately hugged him in a near tackle fashion which nearly caught Hunter off guard.

For some reason, Hunter felt happy and warm to his stomach as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and rested his chin on top of her head.

The Labrador then let go of Colleen's hips and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you Colleen," Hunter simply said which caused the Border Collie's to glisten with tears of joy.

"I love you too Huntie, ever since I met you," Colleen said before leaning up and in for a kiss.

As she continued to kiss him, Hunter felt himself getting an erection from Colleen's affection.

The Border Collie then broke the kiss and giggled upon feeling the growing bulge against her right inner thigh.

Colleen then broke the kiss and reached her suit zipper in the front and slowly began unzipping her uniform, making Hunter's eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as he starred at her reviled bra covered, white furred, C sized breasts.

"I didn't predicted this," Hunter admitted

The Border Collie just giggled and stopped the zipper at her lower stomach and reach behind her back

"Would you like to see them big boy?" Colleen asked in a sexy tone as she looked at the speechless Hunter who only nodded slowly with his mouth hanging open.

Colleen then clicked off her bra but everything went black for Hunter before waking up to find himself in his room at the Road Rovers HQ.

"Ugh, it was just a dream," Hunter said to himself in disappointed that he awoke from a great part of his dream.

He still felt hard beneath the sheets as the Road Rovers Leader woke up with morning wood.

Hunter lifted the sheets and saw his 9 in. hard on with the knot poking through the PJ and boxer fly which throbbed along his heart rate and the head was wet in pre-cum.

Hunter checked the time on his green digital clock on the pine nightstand on the left side of his bed which read 8:37AM.

The Road Rover considered jacking off right there and now, but he suppressed the urge instead and went soft and back into his sheath after lying in bed for 10 minutes.

"I'd better get going, I still shouldn't have slept in, even on Saturday," he said to himself and got out of bed and walked into his private bathroom which was on the left side of his room.

The Labrador removed his white t-shirt and gray cotton PJ pants and was only in green plaid boxers and soon washed his face and began brushing his fur.

'I really am in love with Colleen, aren't I. How could I not be? She's a beautiful, smart, funny, kind hearted, tough, caring, spunky, hot, and classy girl. And she is my closest friend as well as my right-hand Rover.' Hunter concluded to himself as he walked out of the bathroom to his dresser between his nightstand and bathroom door.

Hunter then slipped into his usual green t-shirt, grey/blue pants and black boots and gloves and head out to the mess hall.

When he arrived, he saw Shag feeding Muzzle using a straw with watered down wet dog food, and Exile eating by himself on the big rectangle table, but no sign of Colleen or even Blitz.

Hunter just grabbed his yellow personal dog bowl which had his name printed in black letters and filled it up with dry dog food and beef broth.

The Labrador then walked over to the table and sat across from Exile.

After he sat down, Exile stopped eating his lamb flavored wet dog food and looked up and smile.

"Ah, good morning Comrade hunter," the Husky greeted.

"Hey Exile, what's up?" Hunter asked in a friendly tone.

"Nothing much, just trying to recover after lapping down a little too much Siberian Vodka in my room last night. What about you comrade?"

"I'm okay," Hunter replied in a down tone which caused Exile to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is the matter?"

"Okay, I realized that I'm in love with Colleen, I even had a dream of kissing her and almost going to second base before waking up," Hunter explained.

Exile cocked his head in confusion.

"Second base? As from your American sport baseball?"

"Yeah, but I've heard that the terms mean how far you go with a girl. First is making out, Second is feeling under each others shirt, third is foreplay bellow the equator, and home is going all the way and doing it," Hunter explained which caused to smirk in realization.

"Oh, clear as vodka now,"

"How should I tell her Exile?" Hunter asked with nervousness.

"Slow down comrade, you could ask her out to dinner and open up to her then," Exile suggested.

"Yeah, great idea. Thanks Exile, you are such a great friend," Hunter replied which caused the husky to chuckle.

"No problem comrade, that's what good friends do after after the end of the Cold War,"

"Do you know where Colleen is so I can ask her now?"

"Da, I saw her in the gym as I went down here for breakfast," Exile replied.

"Thank you Exile, hope you feel better soon," Hunter said as he finished snarfing and stood up.

"Thanks Comrade," Exile replied and went to get his blue water bowl refiled.

Hunter took a left and went by the rec room and entered the gym which was next door.

The Road Rover Leader saw the only female team member who was wearing a blue sport's bra and purple track pants and practicing her karate moves while facing the wall opposite of the door.

Colleen couldn't hear Hunter approaching as the floor was covered in red mats.

The Labrador then stopped at five feet behind the Border Collie and opened his mouth to say 'hi'.

But before he could say it, Colleen brought her right elbow back for a punch and nailed Hunter in the groin.

In response, Hunter squealed in pain and place his hands over his hit area before falling back on the matted floor.

Colleen turned around and brought her hands to mouth in shock of what she did.

"Oh Blimey, I'm so sorry Huntie, I didn't hear you come in," Colleen said and knelt down besides him.

"That's alright," Hunter replied in a tone as he was still in pain, but felt begin to fade a few seconds later.

"Do you need ice?" the Collie asked as she gave the Lab a small massage on his shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm alright," Hunter replied as he stared getting up before letting go of his junk.

"I feel bloody awful Hunter, I'm so sorry," Colleen admitted in shame as she stood up as well.

"It's totally cool, you didn't hear me and I didn't predict it," Hunter replied with a smile.

"Thanks, so what brings you down to the gym? You usually would like to let your breakfast settle first." Colleen asked with the most beautiful smile which began to warm up Hunter's stomach.

"I just wanted to say hey," the Lab admitted as he smiled back.

Colleen was a bit confused at the American slang, but couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Oh, hey Huntie," Colleen replied.

'Go on, ask her,' Hunter's brain urged him.

"Listen Colleen, I also wanted to ask you something..." Hunter began but paused to look down to the floor and scratch the back of his head in shyness.

"Yes?" Colleen asked and cocked her head cocked to the side.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I mean would you like to have dinner with me? I mean..." Hunter asked before he was hushed by Colleen's index finger as he began stumbling over his words.

She then raised his head and gave Hunter the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I would love to Hunter, "

"Cool, does 4:00 sound good to pick you up?"

"It sounds perfect, I'll see you then," Colleen said and gave Hunter a peck on his right cheek and exited the gym, leaving the Labrador frozen where he stood.

Hunter slowly brought his right hand and placed it on the spot where Colleen kissed him.

Suddenly he grew a happy smile and was looking forward to the date just as much as Colleen was.

**A/N: Hoped you all liked this, cause this is my first RR story.**


	2. Countdown to the Date

**A/N: I don't own Road Rovers.**

There were no mission's for today for the Rovers from the Master, so all six enjoyed their day off by doing chores around headquarters and relaxing afterwards.

At 9:00 AM, Hunter spent a few hours working on and testing out the new Baseball Rounds for his launcher (like magnum rounds in comparison), the Rover Bow, and the new Flash-bang Tennis Balls.

At 11:00, he, Exile and Blitz worked on constructing the new 'Rover Bomber' until lunch at 1:00.

After lunch, Hunter and Exile played Timsplitters 2 co-op on hard for a good hour and a half.

At 3:00, Hunter, Exile and Blitz worked out at the Weight Room next door to the gym and even did some boxing at the rink which was in the corner of the room.

The trio was even wearing their nationality style shorts with a pair of red boxing gloves each.

After a while, Hunter checked the clock over the doors which read 3:41 PM.

"Oh, I've got to go guys," Hunter said as he exited the rink and started heading for the door.

"It was a good mach comrade, you were like a K-9 Rocky da?" Exile ask with humor.

"Yeah, but we had a tie though," Hunter replied with a sportsman smile as he turned around and began walking backwards to the door.

"Sounds fair," Exile replied in agreement.

"What what do you mean a tie, I would have won if biting was allowed in," Blitz complained.

"Don't be weird boy, biting isn't the spirit of boxing which is why it is not allowed," Exile argued back, Hunter by now had left the weight room and headed back to his quarters.

After a quick shower, Hunter dabbed Preferred Stock Cologne on his neck and slipped into black jeans, all black rocket dog sneakers, a black/blue/gray stripped dress shirt tucked in with a black t-shirt underneath, and topped it off with a black leather blazer and left it unbuttoned.

The Rover leader then brushed his head fur and teeth and looked himself over in the bathroom mirror.

'Looks good, I hope Colleen thinks the same thing?' he thought to himself.

Hunter then grabbed slipped on his RR watch which read 3:57.

'Perfect, I'll be right on time by the time I get to Colleen's door,' he thought to himself and grabbed his RR ID card a few hundred dollar bills and slipped them into his inside blazer pocket and exited out his room and headed down the hall to Colleen's.

After a small knock on the door, he heard the sweet yet tough British Border Collie's voice.

"Yes?"

"It's Hunter," Hunter simply said and fought the urge of making a joke.

"Coming," Colleen replied back.

But Hunter though she had said 'come in' so he opened the door to find a half-naked Colleen with blue eye shadow with light mascara and wearing a purple knee lengthened skirt who quickly cover herself with the pink blouse that she was going to put on upon seeing the door open.

"Aaaggghhh, GET OUT HUNTER!" she yelled in angrily and ran to the door to kick it close, but Hunter panicked and closed it first and stood out in the hallway in embarrassment. Colleen cover herself so fast that he didn't even see her breasts when he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry Colleen, I swear I thought you said come..in, " Hunter apologized but didn't hear a reply which was bad.

'She's mad the most when she doesn't say anything back,' his mind reminded him which scared him even more but he stayed there in the hallway.

Colleen quickly slipped on a black bra and her pink blouse and black high heeled strapped shoes and opened the door and gave Hunter an angry look.

"I swear I didn't see anything but you all covered I'm so sorry Colleen," Hunter apologized again, which made he anger on Colleen's face melted away, knowing she shouldn't be mad at him for a mistaken call that he thought what she said.

"It's alright Huntie, I believe you, you didn't know. And I know you are not like the Doberman who barges in purposely," the Collie reassured and reached her hand out to stroke his cheek.

"Why don't we take the Sonic Rover?" Hunter asked as he felt his mojo returning as he changed the subject.

"Jolly good idea," she replied with a smile as the duo headed to the Hanger Bay next to the Garage.

After strapping in with Hunter in the pilot seat and Colleen in the co-pilot one, the Lab opened the blast door and took off into the sky.

"What kind of place would you like to go to Colleen?" Hunter asked as he turned his head to the Border Collie after he sustained altitude.

"I always wanted to try more of your American food after you bought us those hot dogs that one time," Colleen admitted.

Hunter then looked back to the sky and smiled to himself upon knowing good place that he stopped to scrounge for dinner after leaving his home in Wyoming.

"I know a good place," he simply said which sparked Colleen's curiosity.

'I wonder where?' she asked herself.

The Labrador the activated the CD player and clicked '9' on the saved playlist. The duo just nodded along and would smile each other in excitement of them being on a date with the other.

Stranglehold/Ted Nugent

_Here I come again now, baby_  
_ Like a dog in heat _  
_ Tell it's me by the clamor now baby_  
_ I like to tear up the street,_

_ Now I been smokin for so long,_  
_ Ya know I'm here to stay_  
_ Got you in a stranglehold, baby_  
_ You best get outta the way_

_ The road I cruise is a bitch now, baby_  
_ But no, you can't turn me round_  
_ And if a house gets in my way, baby_  
_ Ya know I'll burn it down_

_ You ran the night that you left me_  
_ You put me in my place_  
_ I got you in a stranglehold, baby_  
_ You better trust your fate_

"Who is this?" Colleen asked having know idea who the artist was.

"One of the greatest American guitarist of all time, Ted Nugent, the Motor City Madman.'

"Motor City?" Colleen asked and cocked her head.

"It's Detroit, USA's nickname because of the history of making cars. We have tons of nicknamed cities like Pittsburgh is 'Steel City', Chicago is 'Windy City', and New York is 'The Big Apple'. Hunter explained which interested Colleen.

"What city are we heading to?" the British Border Collie asked.

"The Emerald City," Hunter replied but was smug at the idea of surprising her.

Colleen was confused and really couldn't pinpoint what city was called 'Emerald City,' but was excited never the less at the Labrador's idea of the destination being a surprised.

_ Yeah_  
_ Sometimes you wanna get higher_  
_ And sometimes you gotta start low_  
_ Some people think they gonna die someday_  
_ I got news, ya never got to go_

_ C'mon c'mon up _  
_ C'mon c'mon up_  
_ C'mon c'mon up _  
_ C'mon c'mon up_

_ C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon baby_  
_ C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon up_  
_ C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon baby_  
_ C'mon c'mon c'mon_

_ Road I cruise is a bitch now_  
_ Ya know ya can't turn me round_  
_ And if a house gets in my way_  
_ Ya know I'll burn it down_

_ You ran the night that you left me_  
_ You put me in my place_  
_ I got you in a stranglehold, baby_  
_ That night I crushed your face _


	3. A Collie's Breakdown

**A/N: I don't own Road Rovers.**

After the song ended, Hunter turned off the CD player and decided to try talking to Colleen during the flight.

'Okay, don't sound like an idiot and don't overdo it,' he reminded himself and turned his head to face Colleen.

"You look very beautiful tonight Colleen," the Lab simply commented with a smile, and caused Colleen to blush and giggle in flattery.

"Thank you Hunter, you are looking very handsome yourself," she replied and caused the Road Rover Leader to blush as well.

"I've been wondering, what was your life like before you became a Road Rover?" Hunter asked curiously which caused Colleen to frown in sadness.

Hunter quickly realized that he hit a tender spot.

'_I never wanted anyone knowing about my life before I became part of the team. But you are my closest friend Hunter, and I trust you 100%. If anyone should know my past, it should be you_,' Colleen thought to herself as she felt the tears beginning to brew.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Oh no, please don't beat yourself Hunter, I'm glad you asked me. It will be good for me to tell someone. " Colleen said and sighed before beginning her story.

Hunter soon clicked on the autopilot and turned his head to face the British Border Collie.

"Before I was born, I was told that my father left my pregnant mother who lived on the streets of London before being adopted by a pet store owner who took her in only saw her as a profit to make money. All of my siblings were adopted except me, then that heartless, greedy bastard threw my mother and I back on the street," Colleen said then paused to look down and take a deep breath as tears began streaming down her face.

"A few months later, my mother died in her sleep. Just after she told me to not lose hope...and everything..." Colleen couldn't take it anymore and brought her hands to her face and began crying.

Hunter felt horrible of seeing Colleen like this, and opened up his arms and began leaning in for a hug.

Colleen saw this gesture and accepted the invitation almost immediately and tackled Hunter against his chair and was sobbing on his shoulder.

Hunter just sat there massaging her upper back with one hand and keep the other one wrapped around her waist while he began brewing up some tears himself of how horrible he felt about Colleen and seeing her like this.

Hunter never saw Colleen so broken down before since he met her. Yet her she was, crying heavily on his shoulder and pouring out her pain that she had kept inside and suppressed for so long.

After about five minutes, Colleen's crying began to seize and then brought her head up to his eye level and looked into in Hunter's watery eyes which was full of sympathy.

"I wish I was there there to help you I hate seeing all miserable like this, I'm sorry I..." Hunter started but was silenced by Colleen's finger.

"I told you not to beat yourself up Huntie, I do feel better upon telling someone and you as well as the rest of the Rovers have really made me feel like being part of a family who beats bleeding evil forces," Colleen said with a flattered smile and took her finger off of Hunter's mouth.

The Collie then move her head under the Labrador's chin and began nuzzling his neck as she yearned for more of his comfort.

Hunter was a bit surprised from this, but soon began nuzzling back and enjoy the feeling of Colleen's body in such close proximity.

The Collie continued to sit on the Labrador's lap and nuzzle his face affectionately (like what dogs do until the GPS began beeping a few moments later.

"Arrival to Seattle in...ten minutes" the computer spoke in a robotic neutral tone.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but hope you all liked it.**


End file.
